


Quickie #8

by IrreWilderer



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Happy Valentines Day!, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreWilderer/pseuds/IrreWilderer
Summary: prompted by bonymaloney, Max and Archie are in a closet
Relationships: The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Quickie #8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonymaloney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonymaloney/gifts).



It’d taken all manner of gall and grit to forgo her usual brand of bravery (three fingers of whiskey down the hatch, followed by five digits fandangling a fistful of pills). So gall, grit, and a few nervy false starts later, Archie was finally ambling a-flutter down over-wrought, overmuch corridors, aimed for Max’s workspace. His office was situated in Byzantium’s _Halcyon Holdings Corporation_ Building, alongside bigwigs Rockwell and Clarke, who, with Akande and Phineas Wells tossed in the antagonistic stew, were fabled to be playing nice for the good of Halcyon.

Archie didn’t buy it. That sorta yarn seemed made of wool destined to be pulled over someone’s eyes, at worst Max’s, and that was what Archie worried at, and that was why Archie was here: to see him; to _support_ him. With every day being another straw on the back about to break, keeping it parked at home made sticking to sobriety harder by the second, hence her visit.

Hogtied by her own distracted psyche, she didn’t see that it was Halcyon’s Director of Settlement Relations and Resource Management, Maximillian DeSoto, headed her way down the hall, long for collision, locomotion-like. Meeting his gaze, mouth about to pop out a pretty howdy-hey, Archie’s eyes rounded as Max grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her along in his wake.

“What the hump, Max?” Archie wondered, hauled like dirty laundry at his side.

“Is Millie alright?” Max checked his six before looking in front of himself once more.

“Yeah, sure, she’s great. Left her passed-out with the nanny. What—?”

Max wrenched open a closet, wrangled her in, and closed the door behind them.

The room’s generous width had them stuck belly-to-belly.

“I know this one,” Archie drolled, grinning up at him in the dark. “An ex-vicar and his baby-mama walk into a closet…”

“Hush,” Max growled, his hand finding her mouth and clamping upon it. “There’s footsteps.”

It took the man’s would-be, perhaps, it’s-not-like-she-knew, maybe-captors passing by for Archie’s heart to hammer as audibly as their soles, clacking on the over-buffed floor outside. She’d worried at this day; she’d worried at it about 15 fracking seconds ago. She’d envisioned it in bouts of paranoia: Board-mandated bounty hunters, breaking down his office door, his body soaking up bullets and expounding blood before—

“Max?” Archie clung to him. His hand, over his mouth, had laxed.

“They’re gone,” Max announced to the dust mites that hadn’t noticed.

The small room could hardly contain his sigh of relief. With no light, Archie had to guess at his expression, but pondered on it beaming for her presence. ‘Course, she **did** like to fool herself.

“What is going on?” Archie hissed.

“It’s these sense-forsaken fools. Meeting after meeting—I’ve disparaged the Board in the past, not the bureaucracy, but I’m starting to think they might both be part of the problem. How can I be expected to put together a report on man-power availability when I can’t even have ten seconds of peace at my desk?”

Archie’s brow furrowed. “But… It was a fortnight, back, that you were out to the towns to suss who’s hale enough and who ain’t.”

“Yes, I know.”

Suddenly, the woman laughed loudsome as the lark struck her.

“You’re saying you’re hiding from a _meeting_?”

Grunting, Max shifted against her. “Yes, and I’ll thank you to keep a low voice. Five minutes to sort my thoughts, is all I ask.”

What fretting had rushed her now found her fiddling with nerves. Itchy, twitchy, Archie’s fingers rested on Max’s chest. The silk of his shirt— _ah_. Concentrating on the liquid feel, letting her thoughts align, she swirled at it, slowly raking downward, then up, appreciating his chest and abdomen beneath. As Archie simmered, she dipped in closer, saying “I can do five minutes,” a wry grin audible in her words.

“Archimedes…” Max warned, irked in the dark.

“I came here—”

“Yes, why _are_ you here? You said Millie is alright?”

“She is, she’s fine. I came—” Archie stopped. She didn’t cotton to how the lack of light made her words all that there was. She couldn’t look off, playing at being distracted. She couldn’t even turn away. She could only admit. “I came ‘cause I worry, Max. _Was_ worryin’. Staying cooped is getting me buggy. You come home so tuckered you don’t talk, which is fine, but…”

“ **_I_ ** hardly want to speak on the minutia of my job, let alone hear of it. I didn’t think you would.”

Huffing, Archie leaned back, away from him, upon shelves full of sympathy-lacking angles and ribs prodders. “I didn’t come to Byzantium for my health, you know. Millie’s health, fine, yeah, because of that, but I came here for y—I came here for _you_ , too.”

Archie’s heart was set to still, stammer, or crack, dependant on the predicted reply, but Max—his hands settled on her hips, then snuck around back, pulling her close, before palming about her ass in his gluttonous way.

“And you came here for… this?” Max rumbled, squeezing to accentuate.

“Well, yeah.” Archie snorted, thrumming at his proximity, his lips brushing rough across her forehead and cheek. “I came here to come here, obviously.”

Snorting, Max’s mouth tried to find hers, fumbling about her nose at first, but nothing could hinder his practiced fingers from letting the buttons of her slacks, for that was certainly something he could do in the dark.

He fucked from her behind in ragged thrusts, their pants at their ankles, the folds of their clothing swishing. Archie let the force of his pumping jostle her against the shelving again and again; she let his frustrated, famished grunts at every new insertion swell her need from ‘I mean, yeah, sure’ to ‘oh fuck, **fuck** ,’ which she was soon moaning.

“Max, fuck...” 

His fingers, hot as steam-seared steel, swiped lazy at her clit before rubbing rhythmless, the spot at which they swirled not quite perfect, leading to dizzying bliss though not the build she needed. Archie began thrusting back, sweating at her hair line, listening to the skin-slap as Max sped quicker, quicker, groaned then spilled—he gripped her hard through that, while Archie felt him empty inside her, his breathing soft, then. Soft, and relieved. He nuzzled her shoulder with his nose.

“You didn’t—?” he asked breathlessly in her ear, arms around her stomach and chest, holding her.

“It’s fine,” Archie said.

She twitched as he went back for her sensitive, swollen clit. Max worked her with one hand, and held her at the throat with the other, as the victor claiming what was his. Max’s fingertip pressed at the seal of her lips; Archie let him in, sucking one digit, then two, and her moans, muffled by his knuckles, turned to a muted cry as she came, his fingers fucking her mouth, and rubbing her bud, and making her crazy (then limp, then _whew_ ).

“ _Max_ ,” she grinned drunkenly in the dark.

Having put their clothes to rights, Archie stretched her limbs in the hall, sighing loud and proud, under the gaze of her contractually-obligated husband.

“You know I’m not going home, now,” Archie said, brow tilted.

“No, I suppose that would have been too much to ask for,” Max said. A smile sparked in his eyes.

Walking down the hall, side by side, their voices echoed to the vaulted, decorated ceiling.

“What’s that?”

“That is a portrait of the previous Chairman, Mr—”

“And what’s that?”

“That is a replica of one of Halcyon’s foremost documents. It stipulates—”

“What’s that?”

“That’s a sconce, Archimedes.”

“What’s that?”

“That’s your hand.”

“When do I get to meet Adjutant Akande?”

“Architect, preserve me.”

“Do you even believe in that claptrap anymore?”

“Shut up, dear.”


End file.
